Fix Me
by Israfel.R
Summary: Gaara has Schizo and he's new kid. The voice tells him to run even though he doesn't. Can he fall in love without having the voice hurt him? Not sure on pairing... might be NejixGaara...Yaoi
1. To the end

**Chapter: To the End**

Halo Sora: **I don't not own Naruto**! It's in Gaara's point of View because Gaara and me are alike! And I love him…Yeah…

**_Hi _** inner voice.

"_Hi" _ past talk

Ect…ect…ect…

"_Schizophrenia is a mental illness. Depression can be a cause of it. There is a disagreement about whether, though, depressive symptoms in schizophrenia are part of the basic disease process, or whether they represent adverse effects of treatment with antipsychotic medications." The doctor told my father. _

"_In other words, He's crazed?" He glared at me because we had to pay for the doctor to tell us that. _

"_It's a Mental Illness." The doctor said monotone; he scratched his white hair. "We can treat him with pills or a home."_

"_No," My father said. "We'll take care of him."_

A closet… 

_That's was my home…_

_My mother died and my father hated all of us, Temari, Kankurou and I. We were abused, and when I mean we…I mean I._

"Look, Gaara!" My older sister, Temari, said with a great be smiled pointing at the small house. "It's so great!"

"It sucks…" I whispered mostly to myself.

Kankurou grunted. "Why so away from the dessert?"

_**Yeah, why?**_

I don't know… 

I looked at the dark figure as it pointed the middle finger at Temari.

"What do you say, Gaara?" Temari asked smiling still.

I shrugged. I then looked at the white and light blue house with flowers. There aren't many flowers in Suna… I yawned and walked into the house. There was an old couple… I hate old people…

Me, too 

I glared at them.

"Hello, young man." The old woman smiled sweetly but you know it's fake. She's waiting for you to drop your guard and then she kills you! Stabbing you over and over until you bleed to death. "You look like a nice, strong young teen. Would you like to hold these cookies?"

What the fuck…Cookies…She handed them to me and I stared at them.

Chocolate…Chip…Cookies… Oh my god!

Oh wait…That's not me…

_**Weakness for that hot soft melted chocolate chip cookies…You would sell your body for those…**_

It's true… "Wow, thanks." Kankurou said. "Who are you?" 

"We live a few houses down." The old lady said with the same sweet, yet malice, smile. "We learned you were young children that has no family and the government gave you a home to live in." See? Evil… "Welcome to Konoha!" I looked up at her…Why is she taller then me? That's unfair… She smiled at me. "What's your name?" She asked me.

_**Fuck off, bitch!**_

That's not nice.

_**You're thinking of it, too.**_

Yeah…but no one hears it…

_**Or do they?**_

Oh shit! They can hear my thought!

_**Hells yeah! They hear every little word you think.**_

Oh no!

_**Run, Gaara! RUN!**_

But where?

_**Anywhere! Run!**_

I dropped the rich chocolate chip cookies and ran. Where? I do not know. I ran and heard Temari and Kankurou yell for me.

"Gaara! Come back! She's not going to hurt you! GAARA!" They yelled.

_**They're lying… She will hurt you.**_

I ended up at the town's park. I was alone. Thank god for that! The old woman could have hurt me with her scarf!

I took deep breaths. I sat down near the sandbox.

Sand…

Suna…

Death…

"Hey!" I heard a person said. I didn't turn around. There was a shadow that engulfed me. "Hi." I looked up and saw white silver eyes. With those eyes there was a small smile. "I'm Neji." He sat next to me. "You're?"

I said nothing.

"Oh." He seemed to get my point.

_**The dude is a freak!**_

Probably…

_**What is he on?**_

I don't know…

"So, you're new?" Neji asked.

I nodded.

_**Run…**_

"Why?" I asked softly to the voice not Neji.

"Just asking." He replied.

_**He's going to hurt you, too.**_

"Why?" I said again like before.

"Hm?"

_**Because they all hate you…**_

I got up and so did Neji. "Oh? You leaving?" Neji asked surprised.

I didn't say anything, I just ran like hell.

Why did I have to leave? The sand makes me calm…

_**Because you remember what happen?**_

Death?

_**Yes…Death…**_

I ran back home and the door was open still. I walked in. Temari and Kankurou were the only ones now. They looked at me and Temari smiled and sigh.

"Where were you?" She asked with concern. I shrugged. "Take you're pills and unpack your stuff."

I walked over to my bag and took out a bottle.

_**It's poison Gaara! Don't take it!**_

I open my mouth and took it.

_**Gaara…**_

Then he was gone…

I sighed in relief.

"Was it _Him_?" Temari asked with more concern. I nodded. "Gaara." She sighed. "If you take you pills he'll go away." I shrugged.

I got my bags and walked up the stairs.

I have my own room. Temari picked the closest to the bathroom, Kankurou picked the middle room and I have the room far from Temari's. I dropped my bag. I took my pills out and my notebooks. I walked over to my bed and dropped my books down.

I sighed.

Things only get worse when I'm around. I walked to my bag and took out my lab top. I turn it on and went online.

Let's see…Who is on…Oh! Good! My friend is on!

Yes! I do have friends! He does more of the talking.

**HyperNinja: **Waz Up, my Homie!

**DeadGoth: **Hey…I'm in my new house.

My friend is HyperNinja and I'm DeadGoth. Wow…Yes be amazed…

**HyperNinja: **WOW! Oh guess what?

**DeadGoth:** What?

**HyperNinja: **No guess!

**DeadGoth: **Umm…You and Seph got it on?

**HyperNinja: **No, we broke up…I'm moving to Konohagakure!

**DeadGoth:** Really? When? Then we can go to school together!

**HyperNinja: **Tomorrow! So we can go to go to school together! YAY!

**DeadGoth: **Wow…(Utterly not amazed at this)

**HyperNinja: **You meanie! Soo…Meet any cool guys?

**DeadGoth: **some odd guy name Neji but I ran away…

**HyperNinja: **Why? Was he too cute for you?

**DeadGoth: **No…_He_ told me too…

**HyperNinja: **Shit! But was he hot? Or did you not see?

**DeadGoth: **I'll tell you when you get here…

**HyperNinja: **NOOOOOOO!

**DeadGoth: **Yeeeeeeeesss! Lol

**HyperNinja: **I hate you!

**DeadGoth: **Me, too!

**HyperNinja: **Well, when I get there I'm sooooooo kicking your ass!

**DeadGoth: **Not if I fucking kick your ass, first…

**HyperNinja: **Yeah…but…um…SHIT!

**DeadGoth: **Love ya, but I g2g!

**HyperNinja: **Luvs ya, too! See ya!

I turn my computer off…Yes…That was my only friend I know in real life. I'm not that lonely. I would like to have more friends though. So my friend, I think, Schizo; he has split personality. I think though. I never really know. He tells me all the time but then he changes the subject like-

"_Oh! And when some guys piss me off- Oh Shit! Who is that guy! He is so hot!" _

Yeah. So I'll see him in school and probably see Neji again.

And just for the count…

I think Neji is hot.

TBC…

A/N: Yay and boo! Too many stories but! I looooooooove Gaara (No one can love him more than me!) ! He's so damn sexy! Hope you like it so far!


	2. Skooldrool

Chapter: Skool Drool 

Halo Sora: Mahahahahahahahahahahah! I am Back! Yes! I live! …Yeah…I was watching Invader Zim, which I don't own, and playing Kingdom Hearts 2, again. **I don't own Naruto! **But I do technically I do because I buy the manga…

OH…And I forgot…There is OOC-ness…Sorry?

And a bit of a little change…

There is another pair with Gaara but you figure it out.

**_Hi _** inner voice.

"_Hi" _ past talk

Ect…ect…ect…

_Wake…up…Waaaaaaaakkkkke…..UUUUUUUUP!_

Wah…

_**Get your lazy ass up!**_

Leave me alone… Fucking Emo… That makes you emo, too… My ass is emo? Leave me be… SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! 

I open my eyes and looked at my white walls. Wow…White as in crazy home… Yay… I hate white… Must paint my room…

I sat up and looked around again… Damn room.

"TEMARI!" Kankurou yelled. "Get out of the bathroom!"

"I'm not done, damn it!" She yelled back.

"You better be! I need to piss! And I bet when Gaara is up, he'll kick your ass!"

I smirk. So true.

I got up slowly and rubbed my head. I sighed deeply and stood up. I stretch and looked at my window. So much light came through and blinded me. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me. I ran into something.

_**It's called a door.**_

Why are you here? 

_**I found love.**_

Okay… 

I opened my eyes and open my door. There at the end of the hall was Kankurou. Pounding at the door. I walked pass him to the kitchen. I washed my face in the sink. Then I went to the hall way again. I walk to Kankurou and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Temari…Gaara is pissed…" Kankurou told Temari with fear.

Temari open the door. Her make-up was half done. I glared at her. She got out of the bathroom and I walked in. I did what I had to do and then walked out.

Gaara went peepee! SHUT UP! 

Umm…

So I went to my room and got my cloths on. Just a black shirt and black baggy shorts.

Normal.

They will never know you're schizo! 

…Speak when spoken to…

You should really give me a name… Umm…Fluffy? Think about it during school… Fine… 

I got out of my room and down the stairs. Stopping at the door, waiting for my brother and sister. Temari ran up to the door and opened it then she looked at me.

"Took your pills?" She asked smiling happily.

Umm…eh. Whatever. I nodded at her.

"Good." She said. "KANKUROU!" She yelled.

"Coming!"

So…School…

Let me tell you things you should do when you are new.

First…Go to the main office.

Second… When best friend is there act normal…

Third… Avoid Neji, who is sitting in the corner.

He stood there waiting for his papers. Long blue hair in a tail and tight black cloths on with chains and safety pins. Many black bands and rubber bands on his wrist.

"GAARA!" My best friend screamed my name. "OoOoOH! HI!" Then he jumped me.

"Hi." I muttered.

Temari and Kankurou are not here. They're already got the papers. Lucky bastards…

"Gaara! I'm, like, so happy!" He smiled. He's blue eyes sparkle like …like…

The fucking gay kid he is? 

No… Not nice. I could be gay…

Ah yes… Love… So don't make fun of him… 

"So…" He came close to me. "How is Neji?"

I glanced around to see if he heard. I saw a small smirk on his face. OH shit! I glanced back at my friend. "Later…" I mumbled.

He blinked in confusion. "Okay! At lunch!" He smiled.

"Mr. Murakami." The old short lady asked for my friend.

"OH! MY PAPERS!" He jumped and took his papers in a ballerina style. "GO GET YOURS GAARA SO WE CAN GO!"

Okay… Let me tell you something about my friend. He's usually hyper half the time you talk to him. A hyper goth… I never saw one of those before. I thought they were only a myth…

"Name." The old short lady asked me.

"Gaara Suna." Yes…MY last name is the name of the town… Lucky fucking me…

"Oh yes. Gaara." She smiled and gave me my papers. "Would you like some help?"

"No…" I said.

"Nope!" Rin, my friends name; yes he is still a boy.

"Okay. And good luck." She smiled then looked at Neji. "Neji! Office, NOW!"

Oh my shit! Neji did something bad!

Bad boy, bad boy, what you gonna do when they come for you! 

What…The…Fuck… was that?

A song… 

Rin and I then left the office to our lockers.

"SoooooOOoOooo…" Rin smiled. "Waz up?"

I glanced at him. "Not my self esteem…"

"Is GAARA, MY HOTTEST CUTEST GOTH BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSST, feeling emo?"

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. "Shit, RIN!" I yelled at him. "Why the fuck do you do that?" I growled at him.

"Because! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A HOT GOTH TO BE YOUR SOUL MATE! And…I love you." Rin said the last part quietly.

"Can I kill you?" I asked.

"NOOOO!" Rin grinned like a cat. I shock my head. "Met you laters. BYES!"

Rin ran off to his class. I looked down and got bumped into.

"Ouch..." I winced at the pain.

"Oh. Sorry." Said the person. I looked up and as a raven hair boy look at me with dark eyes. "Your…Gaara?"

I blinked. "…Yes?" I said feeling unsure how he got my name.

_**Maybe he's a government spy and knows what you did.**_

But…He's hot… 

Short black hair, black eyes that had a little bit of eyeliner. Mmm…Tight black jeans and a tight short sleeved blood red shirt…

_**Gaara, stop drooling…**_

"I'm Sasuke." He smiled. "There was a little rumor about you and I had to check it out."

I glared at him. WHAT! RUMORS! I DIDN"T EVEN START!

"There where little things, not to worry about." Sasuke said his eyebrow raised.

Little things turn big. That was a mistake a guy made in my old school.

"Like what?"

"Umm…" Sasuke looked around then back at me. "Well, one that you're a guy." Okay, good so far. "Your goth and small." EH! I'm not small! "andyourkindagaybutIdidn'tsaythatreally…" I blinked. Sasuke turn slight pink.

"I…didn't…quiet…catch that." I told him.

"That you're gay."

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ohmygawd! He pinned you down, Gaara!**_

Shut up.

"So…" Sasuke started.

"I gotta get to class." I told him starting to walk off.

"What do you have?" He asked walking next to me."

Sighing, I turn around and glared at him. "What do you want?" Sasuke blinked. "People don't usually do this to me, and you seem highly popular. What's your deal?"

Sasuke blinked then frown. "Well, since your new, maybe you could be my friend. Don't have many of those that I can trust."

I blinked, "You're joking right. You seem to be able to find anyone you want and you want me to be your friend? You know, that maybe that your just a little," I made my thumb and pointer finger centimeters apart, "Crazy." Wow…that's the most I talked maybe all my life.

"I'll tell you a deep dark secret if you give me a try." Sasuke bribed me.

Oh.

"Fine…" I sighed.

I must say…

I hate life…

_**And it hates you too…**_

TBC…

_**A/N: I slight OOC as you can see. Sasuke secret? You'll know later but in between all that I got nothing… SOOOOOO! IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THEM! I MIGHT PUT THEM UP! I Love ya all for reading and review!**_


End file.
